His Old Lady
by Packersfan12
Summary: To Charming, Dolly was just another pretty face. To the Sons of Anarchy, she was an angel. To Juice, she was so much more. Juice/O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Dolly McCreedy, now there was a looker. Standing at five foot six, she was a black haired, green eyed beauty, with the body of a top-notch pornstar. Half the male population of Charming wanted to bang her, hell, probably half the women too. To Jax Teller, though, she was a sister, and one of the most loyal friends SAMCRO had.

He had known her since they were kids, having lived next to each other their entire lives. She was always the sweet innocent face he turned to when there were problems with his parents or the club. She had moved away when she was eighteen, to New York or some shit like that, but came back three years later a completely different girl.

Upon arriving, she bought a lot just down the road from Teller-Morrow, and turned it into a tattoo shop. Touch of Class Ink, that's what she called it. From then on, she had helped the club in any way possible, from stashing guns, to burning bodies in her wood-stove. It wasn't anything any of them were proud of, but it was something they all had to do.

For the club.

It was a rainy afternoon when Jax, Chibs, and Juice made their way to Touch of Class. When the door opened, a bell rung above them, and Dolly looked up from where she sat on a stool tattooing a flower on some broad's shoulder.

Dolly smiled and patted the girl on her leg, "I'll be right back."

"Alright Miss Dolly." The girl said, and twisted around to examine her new tat.

"What can I do for you boys?" Dolly asked, wiping her hands on the black apron that hung around her slender hips. A light pink handkerchief was tied in her hair, along with a tank top to match.

All of the men stared for a moment before Jax said, "Uh, club has a favor to ask you."

"Another?" She asked, arching a perfect eyebrow, "What is it this time?"

"How soundproof is your basement?"

Dolly's face turned from sarcastic to serious in two seconds flat. She pulled Jax to the back room by his arm, pushing Chibbs and Juice behind him. She closed the black curtains that separated her home from the shop and turned to face them, "Okay, now ask me that question. You want people to hear?"

"We're keeping someone at the clubhouse right now, but it's too dangerous to interrogate him there." Jax explained.

"Club's wonderin'," Chibs spoke up, "if we could bring 'em here for the night. We'll clean up after us."

"Just for the night." Juice added. Jax and Chibbs stared at him like he was stupid, and he said, "I just wanted to clarify."

"Shut up." Chibs muttered playfully shoving the younger man. Juice only smiled and nodded.

Dolly bit the inside of her cheek and shifted her weight on one leg, crossing her tattooed arms. Finally she turned her green eyes on the VP, "Fine."

Jax smiled, the thing that melted most girl's hearts, "Thanks Doll." he said, wrapping an arm around her and placing a kiss on her cheek, "I owe you one."

"Yeah that's what you said the last how many times." Dolly said, but couldn't help but smile at him, "Be here at eight."

"No problem." Jax said, winking at her.

Dolly shook her head but followed behind Chibs. On her way out, she slipped on the oversized black curtain, and fell backwards. She braced for impact on the hard floor, but instead felt two arms catching her. She looked up to find Juice's face looking down at hers with surprise, "Are you okay."

"Shit." She muttered as he helped her to her feet, "Thanks, Juice."

"Oh, uh, no problem!" He said, smiling and bouncing his shoulders.

"Juicy!" Chibs called from the front, "Let's go!"

"See ya later." Juice said, and stood there for a moment like he was going to say something else, but hurried after the others.

Dolly shook her head again, and returned to the front where Amy sat patiently waiting. "Sorry, hun." Dolly said.

"Club business?" Amy asked.

Dolly's eyes flicked up to her, and she said, "Just talking with some friends is all."

"Okay, Dolly." Amy laughed, "Whatever you say."

"You be quiet." Dolly said, "I'm the one giving you permanent ink."

Amy looked out the window to where the three men were getting on their bikes, "That Jax, he's quite the looker."

"Yeah, he is." Dolly said, though her eyes were on the mohawked man that took up the rear of their three man group.

Sooner rather than later, the club was filing in through her doors in the middle of the night, Tig towing a very frightened blindfolded man through the shop. Dolly watched as they took him down the stairs into the basement.

"Juicy boy," Chibs called to Juice, who was on his way downstairs, "why don't you keep an eye on things up here."

Juice nodded, "Okay, yeah."

Dolly eyed Chibs and said, "I'll keep watch with him."

Chibs shrugged and closed the curtains.

"I can keep watch for you if you want to go down there." Dolly said to Juice. He smiled and shook his head, "Nah, I don't care much for that stuff."

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah." Juice said, sitting down on her tattooing stool.

Dolly took a couple beers out of the refrigerator and sat down next to him on one of the tattoo beds. She handed him one, which he took gratefully, and asked, "So how did you get in the club?"

"Oh, uh, I came from Queens." Juice said, "Jax patched me in because I can work computers pretty good."

"Really? Can you fix them?" She asked.

"Depends." Juice shrugged.

Dolly hopped to her feet and grabbed the laptop off of her desk. She put it in his lap and said, "It won't turn on, and I don't think it's the hard drive."

Juice pressed the power button and then flipped it over. He chuckled, "No, it's not your hard drive."

"Thank the heavens." Dolly exclaimed happily, "What's wrong with it?"

"Battery's fried." Juice said, "You just need to get a new one, I can pick one up for you tomorrow if you want."

"Could you? I'm busy all day tomorrow." Dolly said.

"Yeah." Juice smiled, "Thanks for the beer."

"No problem."

They sat in silence for a while before the screams became audible from downstairs. Dolly didn't know what they were doing to him, and she didn't want to. All she knew was that she didn't want to hear any more of them.

"Hey, Juice, you want a smoke?"

He nodded, walking outside with her. Only Dolly lit a cigarette, though, and finally Juice said, "Thanks, I don't like listening, but don't tell them that." he cracked a grin.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, "We came out here because I thought I saw something."

Juice frowned, "We did?" Dolly shot him a look and then he finally understood, "Oh, right, we did."

Dolly laughed, "I like you, Juice."

"Thanks." He said, "I always liked you. Mostly cause you gave me my tats."

"You were the first one ever to come to my shop for tattoos on your head." Dolly chuckled, "Haven't had anyone else since."

"I'm one of a kind I guess." Juice said.

"Yeah, you are." Dolly agreed, facing him. She put a hand on his cut, tracing the men of mayhem patch. She saw Juice stiffen and he said, "Thank you."

"Not too smooth, though." She smiled, "I can fix that."

The door to the shop opened and the club filed out. Dolly stepped away from Juice and towards Jax. "Is it done?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jax said, "Everything's cleaned up, we put the body in the stove."

Dolly looked up to see smoke rolling out of the chimney, "What about the smell?"

"We put a bunch of stuff in with him, don't worry about it." Jax said.

Dolly nodded and hugged him, "Night Jax."

"Night Doll."

"Night Doll." Tig said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Clay nodded to her, and followed Jax.

"Night Dolly." Juice said from behind her.

"Night Juice." She said, and watched him walk away with Chibbs, who threw an arm over his shoulders.

The club started their motorcycles and sped away, but Juice lingered for a moment, and Dolly found herself wishing he'd stay. He drove away with the rest of them after a moment, and Dolly found herself standing on the porch by herself.

_**Ok everyone! So this is my first ever attempt at a Sons of Anarchy story, so be nice! :P I know this chapter may have been a little dull, but it'll get better I promise! Tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Juice didn't come with her battery the next day, not even the next. In fact, he didn't come back for a week. None of the club did, which made her worry. Of course she knew it was silly to worry about the club, but she did constantly. Sometimes Gemma would come into the shop when one of the boys spent the night in jail. She wasn't worried about it, but figured it would be best for Dolly to hear it from her instead of in the papers.

It was one of those days with no business, the kind where Dolly spent the day at the shop alone because it didn't make sense to her to make her co-workers stay there too when they had lives. She sat out on the porch of the shop in her rocking chair watching cars drive back and forth. The door to the shop was open, and country music flowed out. Dolly wasn't one you would peg to like country music, but she loved it. Jason Aldean? If she could marry that boy she would.

A light colored SUV pulled up to the curb, pulling Dolly out of her thoughts. Gemma Teller stepped out of the vehicle holding an Office Max bag. She pulled her sunglasses off and stuffed them into her purse, then sauntered up to the steps of Dolly's shop.

"Here." She said, thrusting the bag into Dolly's lap.

"What is it?" She asked, starting to open the bag.

"Some battery. Juice told me to give it to you, said he'll stop by later." Gemma said, "And that he's sorry he didn't come by sooner. Whatever that's about."

"Thanks." Dolly said, watching as Gemma stepped into her shop and looked around, "Can I help you with something?'

"Nice place you got going here." She said, "The guys talk about you like you're some angel."

"That didn't sound like a compliment." Dolly muttered.

Gemma smiled, "Sorry. Rough day."

"I guess I can't say the same."

"So what's this thing you got going on with Juice?" Gemma asked.

Dolly frowned, "Thing?"

"Well I don't know, usually when a guy says he'll stop by later it means something's going on." Gemma said, "Either he wants pussy or he actually likes you. No offense."

Dolly couldn't help the smile that came to her face, it was just one of those smiles you could help, "Nothing's going on."

"Uh-hu, I saw that smile," Gemma said, "that's the same one I used to give Clay."

"What does that mean?"

Gemma shot her a look, "You tell me."

Dolly took the battery out of the bag and fumbled with the packaging before putting it into the back of her computer. She pressed the power button, and for the first time in weeks she saw the screen light up, "Juice you're a life saver." she muttered.

"Well, I gotta get back to the clubhouse." Gemma called to her from the front of the shop, "Have fun with Juice." she said, giving Dolly a wink before slipping her sunglasses on and made her way out of the shop.

Dolly thought about Gemma's words. Either he want's pussy or he actually likes you. She didn't exactly know if the last part was a compliment or not, but she decided to think of it that way. The thought about Juice made her happy, warming her stomach the only way a person could. She knew it was silly, just a crush that would probably never go anywhere other than sex. But a girl can dream, right?

Dolly walked around her shop aimlessly, wishing desperately the phone would ring asking if she had any openings today. It didn't, though, so she decided to do something she hadn't done in a long time.

She pulled out her camera she'd bought in New York, the really professional kind that you'd see hard-core tourists with. Dolly had always loved photography, especially in New York with all the buildings and parks. She closed the door to the shop, after having flipped the sign to Closed, and made her way to the small park in the middle of Charming.

Once there, she began taking pictures of everyday things. People looked at her like she was silly for taking pictures of the swings, but in the right light with the right filter, they looked beautiful.

"What are you doing?"

Dolly turned around to see a small boy behind her, twirling a jump rope. She smiled, "Taking pictures."

"It's kind of funny to take pictures of swings." The little boy said.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Matthew."

"Well, Matthew, sometimes things can be pretty even if they don't look like it." Dolly said, "Like the swings."

"Can I see your camera?" Matthew asked.

Dolly took the strap off from around her neck and handed the camera to the little boy. He took it and pointed it at her and clicked the button to take a picture, then handed it back to her. She eyed him, "What was that for?"

"You said you take pictures of pretty stuff, so I did too." Matthew said, shrugging.

"Thank you." Dolly said, laughing.

Matthew nodded and ran away, leaving Dolly to shake her head.

"Kid's got more game than me."

Dolly jumped and turned around to see Juice leaning against the slide. His arms were crossed, making his biceps stand out. He wore his cut over the top of a white t-shirt, and a pair of light jeans with rips in them, no doubt from working at the shop.

"Popped up on me the same as you, though." Dolly said, standing, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I uh, saw you when I was driving by. Did Gemma give you the battery?" Juice asked.

"Yeah, she also said you'd come by later."

"I just wanted to make sure it worked." Juice said.

Dolly nodded, "Works great." She wanted him to say that he wanted to see her too, that he wanted to check up on her. He didn't though, just made small talk with her, the smile never leaving his face. If there was one person who always looked happy, it had to be Juice.

"What are you taking pictures of?"

"Just some stuff, testing out the filters." Dolly said, then held up the camera and snapped a picture of Juice, but he ducked out of the way, "What are you doing?"

"Taking pictures!" Dolly said, chasing him around the slide, "Just one, let me take just one picture."

Juice sighed, "Okay, just one."

Dolly held up the camera and Juice stood for his picture. She moved the camera away from her face and frowned, "You have to smile."

"I don't smile."

"You always smile!"

"Nah, not for pictures."

Dolly put a hand on her hip, "You will for this one."

Juice sighed and smiled, and Dolly took the picture. Then she swung around next to him, and smiled too, snapping a picture of the both.

Juice's cell rang and he dug it out of his pocket, "Yeah?" there was a pause, "I'm with Dolly." another pause, "Shut up." one more pause, "Yeah okay, you too."

"Who was that?"

"Jax, wanted to know if I could go up to the clubhouse for something, but then he said never mind." Juice shrugged, "I can take you back to the shop if you want."

"It's better than walking." Dolly said, excited for the chance to ride on the bike with him.

She followed Juice to the curb where he had parked his bike. He handed her his helmet, assuring her he would be alright, and got on. Dolly hopped on after him, putting her arms around his waist excitedly. They pulled away and started back to the tattoo shop, but halfway there were suddenly pulled over by a squad car.

"Where we speeding?" Dolly asked.

"No." Juice said angrily, "Stay here."

"Is everything okay?"

"Just stay here."

She shut her mouth and watched as he approached the sheriff that got out of the car. She didn't really know who he was, only knew that he'd just arrived in Charming. Juice talked to him for what seemed like an hour, the whole time with an angry scowl on his face. She'd never seen Juice mad before.

Finally the sheriff got in his car, and Juice made his way over to Dolly.

"Is everything okay?" She asked again.

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah everything's fine."

"You're horrible at lying." Dolly said, "Tell me."

"If I told you, it could be my death sentence." It seemed to have slipped out of his mouth, because after he said it, his eyes kind of widened in surprise.

"That sounds pretty bad." She muttered. Juice got on the motorcycle and sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. Dolly rubbed his back, "Juice, you can tell me anything. If it's any problem with the club, you know I'd never tell them."

"It's complicated."

"Take me home, I'll crack open some beers, and you can tell me." Dolly said, "And you can trust me."

He drove without another word until they were back at the shop. When he turned off the bike, she got off and handed him the helmet, "Let's go desperado."

"I don't know."

She pulled him off the bike and up the steps of the tattoo shop, "You need to tell me, and if you don't tell me, then you need to talk to someone else. This kind of shit you're keeping bottled up, no matter what it is, can be dangerous. I know someone who was in the same situation you're in, well maybe not the same, but they were in some deep shit. He committed suicide, Juice, and you can't do that."

When she said the words about suicide, Juice looked away from her and squirmed in his seat. When she stopped talking he said so quietly she almost didn't hear, "Maybe I've tried."

"What?"

"Never mind." He said, "I'll tell you my story."

"You tried to kill yourself?" She whispered, "Juice, you didn't."

He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands, "They were blackmailing me, I didn't know what to do, I still don't."

"Who were blackmailing you?"

"The Feds." He said, his face filled with pain, like it was hurting him to tell her. She saw two tears fall from his eyes and put her hands on his shoulders so he faced her, "Why?"

"They found out my dad's black, they were using it against me, saying they'd show it to the club. I'd lose my cut, I couldn't live without the club. They wanted information, otherwise they were gonna hurt SAMCRO. So I gave it to them." Juice finished in a whisper, "I only did it to save the club."

Dolly sat across from him, no words coming to her mouth. Juice was crying, his head in his lap, and she got down on her knees to look at him, "Juice, Juice listen to me."

He looked up at her, his face full of anguish.

"It's going to be okay."

"No," he shook his head, "if Jax ever found out-"

"He won't." Dolly said, "Not from me."

"If he did, though, he'd kill me."

"Not if I could help it." Dolly shook her head, "You're going to be okay, Juice, everything you've done for the club? Jax would have to look at that before he killed you. He's not Clay."

Juice nodded, "Yeah."

"Smile, be happy again." Dolly whispered, "I like that better."

"Thanks for listening." He sniffed, "It did feel better to tell someone finally."

"I've known you since you came in to get your reaper tat." Dolly said, "You can always trust me."

"Thanks." He said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"There's that smile."

Dolly hadn't realized it was dark until she could barely see Juice's face. She got up to flip on the lights and said, "How's Tig? I haven't seen him in ages."

"He's good." Juice said, wiping his face, "Smartass as ever, but good."

"Figures." Dolly muttered as rain started pelting the windows.

"Oh, shit." Juice said, jumping up, "I didn't know it was supposed to rain."

"That's okay, you can crash here." Dolly said, "There's a couch upstairs."

"I couldn't ask that."

Dolly rolled her eyes, "It's not like I'm busy, that couch never get's any use."

"Thanks." Juice said, his full smile returning, "It's not like I can't drive in the rain, though."

"No!" Dolly said sternly, pointing a finger at him, "You're not going to get hurt on my watch."

"It's not like it'd be a bad thing." Juice muttered.

Dolly slapped him before she could even realize what she was doing. He stared at her surprised, holding his jaw, "What was that for?"

"Don't ever say that again." Dolly said, emotion rolling over her, "I can't stand it."

As she walked away to lead him upstairs she heard him ask, "Why?"

And without a second thought she turned around and blurted, "I don't know how you feel, but I've had a thing for you since day one." She laughed, her face turning red from embarrassment and she turned around to go back upstairs, "I'll get the couch ready."

She ran upstairs and got the blankets out of her cupboard. There were no footsteps on the stairs, which sent the message home. He didn't feel anything. She felt frustrated tears stinging her eyes because she knew she just ruined the best friendship she had.

"Why are you crying?"

She jumped and saw Juice in the doorway, "Jesus, you really sneak up on a person."

Juice walked over to her and pulled her up, holding her hands in his. Dolly was about to say something when he bent down and placed his lips on hers. It wasn't a full kiss, just a gentle lingering touch of his lips, both hesitated for a brief moment, as if to memorize the feeling, and then he roughly pushed her up against the wall, his hands gripping her waist, holding her to his body. His kisses were feverish, desperate, wonderful. Behind Dolly's closed eyes were fireworks, and in her stomach were a thousand butterflies. Juice's tongue gently brushed her lip, sending a spark of fire through her, which only grew more intense as she did the same. His hands ran down from her waist, and over her ass allowing him to pull her legs up around him so that he was the only thing holding her to the wall.

Their kiss broke apart, both panting. He grinned, "I may not be good with words, but I know how to treat a woman."

"You sure do." Dolly said, wanting him to kiss her again.

He started talking again, but she pressed her lips against his saying, "Stop talking."

"Yes ma'am." He whispered, and carried her off to the bedroom.

Okay, now first of all before you start saying this story is going to fast, it's how I wanted it to be. Juice and Dolly have known each other for a long time before this, even though I didn't write it all. I wanted them to get together early on in the story, because I like writing together stories more than the falling in love. I'm a sappy person.

And I totally agree with you Love Ink, there aren't many Juice stories on here! That needs to change because I love him so much, but I understand where all the Jax stories come from, Charlie's a total babe.

Susie8807, thank you so much! I hope to keep it interesting! :P

Emmettluver2010, I got yo back!

Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27, thank you so much, that's a huge compliment to me as a writer! Thank you for reading, because Juice deserves so much love!

_**MaciOrtiz, again, thank you. Oh, and, uh, LOVE your name there. ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Dolly woke to a clicking noise. She frowned in her sleepy stupor and looked up to find Juice hovering over her, holding her camera. Dolly fully woke upon seeing the camera and exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"Taking pictures." Juice said with a grin.

Dolly tried to snatch it from him, but he twisted away, "Give that to me!"

"No!" He said, laughing that goofy laugh he always had, falling onto his back and holding the camera as far away from her as he could. She pulled the sheets up around her and reached across him, but he grabbed her and twisted so that she was underneath his upper body, "I want to remember everything about this moment."

Dolly smiled, helplessly head over heals for him. He quickly snapped a picture, looking at the screen, "Perfect."

"Right." She said, scooting closer to him as he laid back down, placing the camera on the bedstand. She laid her head in the crook of his arm, tracing circles on his chest, "What do you have going today?"

"I have to help move Clay into his new house." Juice said.

"New house?"

"Yeah, club voted to patch him out."

"Shit." Dolly whispered, "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, uh, he never really thought much of me I don't think." Juice said, "It's just my job to move him in. Keep an eye on him for Jax."

"I can help if you want." Dolly said, moving her cold feet next to his.

Juice shook his head, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to." Dolly said.

He sighed, kissing her forehead, "Thanks. I have to go swing by my house quick. Do you want me to come back and get you?"

"Sure, it'll give me time to take a shower." Dolly said, slipping out of bed and into her robe, "When do I get to come over?"

Juice grinned sheepishly, "When the place is clean."

"Juice," She asked after he had fully dressed and was ready to leave, "after what happened last night, what does this mean about us?"

He cleared his throat and dramatically took a deep breath, "Dolly, can I be the sucker that calls you his old lady?"

She smiled, "Sucker?"

Juice gave her a quick kiss, "Pretty much." and then disappeared down the stairs. She heard the shop door open and close, and then his motorcycle roared to life. Dolly hurried over to the window in time to see him speed down the street and around the corner.

Her breath exploded and she jumped up and down, a horrid sound coming out of her mouth in a mix of excitement and joy. She flopped onto her bed and laughed, it was all really girly, and Dolly wasn't girly, but by God she had Juice.

She took her shower and dressed in a red form fitting shirt with her favorite cut off shorts that showed maybe more than they should. Slipping into her high-tops, she gave her makeup a quick check, and went downstairs into the shop. She was glad it was a Saturday, flipping the TV onto cartoons, and plopped down onto a couch in the waiting area.

A soft knock on the shop door startled her, and she twisted on the couch to find two Sheriffs standing outside. She jumped up and unlocked the door saying, "Good morning."

"Good morning Miss McCreedy, my name is Eli Roosevelt, and this is my Deputy, Cane, how are you today?" The Sheriff in front said pleasantly.

Dolly recognized him as the police officer who had confronted Juice the day before, "I'm great, how are you?"

"Just fine." He said, flashing her a smile, "We're here today because we got a complaint about some screaming coming from your building here, maybe, oh, a week ago I'd say."

"Screaming?" Dolly asked, "What kind of screaming?"

"Like someone was being murdered." Roosevelt said matter of factly, his face turning from friendly to threatening in the blink of an eye, "It's no secret you're a friend of the Sons of Anarchy."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dolly asked, "Yes I'm a friend, but I don't go around killing people if that's what you're implying."

"Would it be alright if we came in and took a look around the place?" Roosevelt asked.

"Be my guest, but make it quick, I've got plans with the other serial killers today." Dolly said sarcastically.

"This is quite the place you got here." Roosevelt called to her as he walked around the room, "How'd you get into tattooing?"

"Mom would never let me get one." Dolly said, "So when I turned eighteen I got sleeves."

Roosevelt turned around and she held out her arms, which were covered in tattoos. He nodded, "I see."

"Find anything out of the normal?"

"Not yet."

"You know Sheriff Roosevelt, if you got that call a week ago, why are you just getting around to checking it out now?" Dolly inquired.

The Sheriff smiled, "Busy week."

A motorcycle pulled up to the curb, and Dolly saw Juice take off his helmet, his eyes boring into the squad car he parked behind. He quickly jogged up the steps and swiftly through the door and said, "What's going on here?"

Roosevelt had watched him approach the shop and said, "Juice, pleasant surprise."

Dolly put an arm around Juice's waist, and he slung one over her shoulders, holding her close to him. "What are you doing here?" Juice asked.

"I received a complaint the other day about some screaming, I came to check it out." Roosevelt explained.

"Find anything?" Juice asked sharply.

"No." Roosevelt said, smiling, "I'll see you later Juice. Have a good day Miss McCreedy." Roosevelt and Cane nodded to the two, and then exited the shop and got into the squad car.

"Dolly, I'm sorry." Juice sighed.

"Hey, I can handle the cops, I got in trouble for partying too hard in New York. I may or may not have some under-ages." Dolly shrugged, "They don't scare me."

Juice's face fell, and she knew he was thinking about his betrayal to the club. She put a hand on either side of his face, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." He said, "At least you're stronger than me, right?"

"Depends, can you lift two hundred pounds?"

"Yeah."

"Then you're stronger than me." Dolly said pleasantly, "Now let's go get Clay unpacked."

"'K." Juice said, giving her a smile.

They drove through town, and Dolly was sure Juice took the long way to Clay's new house. They stopped at a stop light, and a shiny red corvette pulled up next to them to their right.

"Hey baby." The man driving called to Dolly, "Why don't you get off that bike and come ride with me. I'll show you what a real man is."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're what a real man looks like?" Dolly asked.

"Yeah, baby." He said, grinning.

"No thanks, I think I'll stay with my boy." Dolly shrugged with a smile.

"Why don't you hit the road," Juice called, "I'd hate to see something bad happen to that car of yours."

"Better watch yourself." The guy in the car shouted, "Baby, why don't you come over here so you don't get hurt when I run this guy off the road."

The light turned green, and the corvette sped forward. "Hold on." Juice said, and they went full speed ahead. The corvette and the bike sped down the road side by side, then Juice suddenly kicked it into high gear and pulled ahead of the corvette, cutting so close the car had no choice but to swerve to the right and straight into a light pole.

Dolly watched the man get out of his car as they pulled away, staring at them while they did. She blew him a kiss and he kicked the car, putting his hands to his head. Dolly laughed as they turned the corner, and found Juice was laughing, too.

"Hey Clay, where do you want this lamp?" She asked later on, almost done unpacking the place.

"Uh, just put it on that table over there." Clay said, sitting down in his chair, sighing heavily.

"You alright?" She asked, plugging in the lamp.

"Yeah, just out of breath is all." Clay said.

Juice shuffled in from the garage and said, "Bike's all good, Clay."

"Thanks Juicy." The older man huffed. He then groaned and stood, making his way to the kitchen where Chucky was filling cupboards with cups and plates.

"Listen, I was thinking after this we could go to the clubhouse and just chill for a while." Juice said cracking a grin, "Maybe I'll split for a second and do a quick once-over on my house."

"It'd be nice to see the guys again." Dolly said, "Especially Tig and Chibs."

"Oh yeah, Tig's been planning to take you to dinner to catch up." Juice replied, "He can keep you busy."

"Oh? What does that mean?" Dolly asked, giving him a sultry look.

"Nothing if I can help it." He said. She rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Juice." Clay said angrily from behind them.

Juice and Dolly faced him cautiously and Juice said, "Yeah?"

"Is there something you're not telling me here?" Clay asked in the same tone.

"I don't think so." Juice said carefully.

Clay suddenly smiled, "Something going on between you and Miss Dolly here?" He motioned to the both of them.

Juice grinned, "Somehow I fooled her into becoming my old lady."

Dolly's stomach flared with fire as he said those words, pride in being an old lady of SAMCRO. When the words left his lips, they felt right.

"Well, congratulations, Juicy." Clay said, smiling, "I gotta say, I never thought you'd be the one ending up with Dolly, here. Actually, I never really thought you'd end up with anyone."

"Thanks." Juice muttered.

Chucky nodded from his place in the back of the room, "Yeah, congrats."

Dolly actually had forgotten he'd been there at all, "Chucky, you're a sneaky one."

"I accept that." He said.

"You're all set, Clay." Juice spoke up, "Everything's unpacked."

"Thanks, to all of you. You're true friends." Clay said.

Juice shifted on his feet and nodded. He put an arm around Dolly and said, "Ready to hit the road?"

Dolly smiled, "Yeah."

"Hey Juice," Clay said, "why don't you stick around for a minute, I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay, why don't you wait outside for me." Juice said to Dolly. She nodded, sweeping through the door, eager to see the guys, and waited next to Juice's bike. Chucky followed suit and told her to have a nice day.

She watched Juice through the window as he talked to Clay. There was a lot of head shaking, chin rubbing, and head scratches coming from Juice, and she knew it must be difficult for him.

Finally the door opened and Juice strode outside. She watched as he turned and closed the door, facing it for a few moments with his head drooped. She knew no matter what he said, that Clay would always be the father figure in Juice's life, no matter the circumstances.

Finally he turned around and smiled, "Ready?"

After watching all the mob movies and being around the club, Dolly knew it wasn't time to ask him what Clay wanted. She smiled, "Ready."

_**I promise for sure things will start picking up in upcoming chapters! I've finally caught myself up on SOA, and I'm telling you, I'm dying here! Theo stated in an interview that we will for sure see naked Juice in season 6, and I have yet to see this. Come on guys.**_


	4. Chapter 4

When Dolly opened the door to the clubhouse, a chorus of greetings came from the men. Tig was the first one to meet her, slinging an arm around her shoulders as Juice closed the door. Chibs, Bobby, and Happy were sitting at the bar along with a few women, drinking their hearts away.

"Look who the cat dragged in!" Tig said, helping Dolly sit down at a bar stool.

"Dolly!" Chibs shouted holding up his beer, "Haven't seen you in ages!"

"And whose fault is that?" She asked, "I've got a business to run."

Chibs shrugged, a pleasurable grin on his face.

Tig moved behind the bar, pouring her a drink, "Here you go Doll. Listen, I've been thinking."

"Whoa." Dolly said, taking a sip.

"That's what I said." Happy muttered, pointing a finger at her.

"Shut up," Tig said, pushing him. Because of his drunken stupor, Happy fell to the floor with a round of laughter. "I've been thinking that you and me, we should go get some dinner. Tonight."

Dolly smiled, eyeing Juice who was talking with the three Nomads who had shown up. She laughed and said, "Sorry Tiggy, I'm taken."

"What?" He asked, Chibs and Happy gathering around him.

"I'm an old lady now, I can't do that stuff." Dolly shrugged.

"What?" Tig repeated.

"Who?" Chibs asked.

"When?" Happy chimed in.

"Since last night I believe." Dolly said. Tig's mouth fell open and he asked, "Who's your old man?"

"You'll find out." Dolly said, shooting a quick glance towards Juice's direction, where it looked like he was finishing up his talk with the Nomads.

"Do we know him?" Chibs asked.

"Oh yes, quite well."

Tig, Chibs, and Happy looked completely confused. Chibs blinked, "I don't think I know anyone else besides us who doesn't have an old lady."

"Wait a second." Tig said in surprise, pointing a finger at Dolly, "Bobby doesn't have an old lady. It's Bobby!" Chibs and Happy stared at her open mouthed.

"I never pegged you as one to go for Bobby." Happy said incredulously.

"No! No! I'm not with Bobby!" Dolly exclaimed, "Not my type."

The three sighed. "Thank God." Chibs said.

"If it's not Bobby, then who is it?" Tig asked.

"Hey," Juice said innocently, placing his hands on Dolly's shoulders. She grinned and shrugged, and the three men stared open mouthed at Juice. He frowned, "What?"

"Juice?" Chibs asked incredulously, "It's Juice?"

"What's Juice?" Juice asked.

"Juice?" Tig asked desperately.

"Juice." Dolly confirmed.

"Juice." Happy muttered, shaking his head.

"Will everyone stop saying my name!" Juice said, confused as to what was going on.

"The boys here were just wondering who my old man was." Dolly said, "Sorry, Tig was going to set up a date."

Juice grinned, "Sorry Tig."

"You son of a bitch, Juice." Tig said, "You son of a bitch." Tig reached across the counter and lightly patted Juice's cheek.

He smiled and looked back at Dolly, "I'll be back, I have to do some things before tonight."

"Tonight?" Chibs asked, "What's going on tonight, eh?"

"Shut up." Juice said, but grinned. He gave a quick kiss on the head to Dolly, which was met with a slew of cat whistles, and swaggered out of the clubhouse.

"I'll be back, boys." Dolly said, and headed over to the pool table, where the Nomads were playing pool.

"Hottest chick in Charming and Juice gets her." Tig muttered.

"Aye, he's one lucky bastard." Chibs said.

"Dolly said she's been an old lady ever since last night," Happy said as the three of them watched her playing pool, "what do you think that means."

They all looked at each other rather confused, and then it hit home and they cringed, taking a swig of their beers.

Not long after Dolly had started her game of pool with the Nomads, she grabbed hold of Chibs' arm and said, "I just got off the phone with Tara. She wants to meet me at the hospital, so if Juice comes back tell him that's where I am."

"Sure thing, Doll." Chibs said, giving her a pat on the cheek.

"Thanks." She said, grabbing her purse off of the chair beside her. Just as she was about to stand, Chibs grabbed her hand, "Dolly."

"Yeah?" She asked, sitting back down.

His face looked slightly troubled as he said, "I'm happy you and Juice are together, he needed something good in his life."

Dolly frowned, wondering if Chibs somehow knew about Juice ratting on the club, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know if he told you, and it's not really my place to tell you if he hasn't. All I'm going to say, is that he's been going through a lot lately." Chibs said.

"You mean, like, what happened at the warehouse?" Dolly asked.

"How much did he tell you?" Chibs asked warily.

"Just that he tried to...you know." Dolly said carefully.

Chibs' eyes dropped to the floor and he nodded, "Did you ask why?"

She thought about it, and realized Chibs had a point. Juice had told her that he ratted on the club, and she figured that's what drove him to do it, but now Chibs made it sound like there was another factor. There had to be, Juice hadn't told a soul about his betrayal. Dolly looked at Chibs, "Why?"

"You need to ask him that question." Chibs said.

She frowned, picking up her purse. She walked towards the door, troubled over Chibs' words. What had Juice done? In all the years that she'd known him, Juice was always the innocent one, kind of stupid actually. He had been the one who had gotten all the jobs the others didn't want, the one no one took very seriously. Juice was the laid back, always happy guy, who would crack a smile no matter the situation. What had driven him to the point where he'd rather die than live? How was it possible that something could kill his smile?

All of this was rushing through her mind between the bar and door. She didn't even notice Bobby slip in the door and say hello. She brushed past him, and he turned to Chibs, "Is she okay?"

Chibs watched as she closed the door behind her and said, "She and Juice are going to be having a talk tonight."

"Juice? Why him?" Bobby asked.

"They're together." Chibs said.

Bobby choked on his drink that he had poured, "Dolly and Juice? Together?" Chibs nodded. "Juice?" Bobby asked, "There goes my hopes of tapping that."

"You're not her type." Chibs said.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?" Bobby asked.

"She told us."

"Damn."

Dolly knocked on the door to Tara's office and waited a couple moments. She heard the sound of a rolling chair, and then footsteps as the door opened, and Tara's head popped out. She sighed in relief, "Dolly, come in."

Dolly followed her in and sat down in front of her desk, "Hey, Tara, what's up?"

Tara looked completely exhausted, like she was ready to give up on the world, "I have a big favor to ask you, and if you agree, it might put you in the middle of a shitstorm."

Dolly arched an eyebrow, "Okay," she said slowly, "what's the favor?"

"There are so many things going through my mind right now, and I know being involved with the club can be dangerous. You're the only one I can trust." Tara said.

"What about Gemma?" Dolly asked.

Tara shook her head, "No."

"Okay, but what's this have to do with anything?"

Tara took out a manilla envelope from her bottom desk drawer and handed it to Dolly, "This is a letter to Jax if anything ever happens to me, along with a rough draft of my will. Like I said, if anything happens to me, I want you to give this to Jax. Once I get the will finalized I'll give it to you. I'm trusting you to keep this safe for me. Don't you let anything happen to this, Dolly."

"Are you in danger?" Dolly asked, "I can get Juice to keep an eye on you if you feel like you're in trouble."

"No!" Tara said, shaking her head, "No, I'm fine, I'm just thinking ahead to the future."

Dolly took the envelope and said, "Don't worry, Tara, I'll keep this safe for you."

"Thank you," Tara said, patting Dolly's hand, "you're the only one I could think of to give this to."

"Are you okay, Tara?" Dolly asked.

The doctor nodded, "I'm fine, really. Now, I have to go pick up Thomas and Abel. I just wanted to give this to you now."

"Okay, I'll lock it up in my safe. Nothing's touching this." Dolly said, giving Tara a smile, and that's exactly what she did when she got back to her shop. The small safe door closed with a click, and she gave herself a once over in the mirror before she met Juice outside.

He was waiting for her, leaning against his bike with his arms crossed. She locked the shop door behind her, and ran down the steps into his open arms. The wind blew her hair around her face as Juice gave her a gentle kiss. Dolly took hold of the front of his kutte and said, "House clean?"

"Not a single piece of clothing on the floor." Juice said proudly.

"That'll change." Dolly said simply, getting on his bike behind him.

He turned around, "I was counting on it."

Dolly laughed and shook her head, and soon they were pulling into Juice's driveway. He opened the door, throwing his keys on the counter, and flicked on the lights, "Ta da."

It was a nice house, much nicer than it looked from the outside. The kitchen was painted dark red, the counters made of black marble. The appliances were mostly stainless steel, and the cupboards and drawers were wooden. An island sat in the middle of the room, with three bar stools placed on the right side of it. The next room was a simple dining room, a small table sat atop a wooden floor, a bookshelf opposite of it. The living room had an off-white carpet, with red furniture. A black rug was placed in the middle of the couch and two chairs, along with a glass coffee table littered with magazines. Under the large plasma tv, a fireplace gave off a soft glow as a small fire burned in it.

"I didn't know your house was so nice." Dolly said as she stood in the dining room.

"Yeah, I was lucky enough to get it half price." Juice said, "Some guy got killed in my bedroom."

Dolly laughed, but stopped when Juice's face didn't change, "Someone got killed in here?"

Juice nodded and said, "Doesn't really bother me."

They both sat on the couch, Dolly resting her head in Juice's lap. The nagging thought about Chibs kept popping up in her mind and finally she rolled onto her back and said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I was talking to Chibs today, and the subject about what happened at the warehouse came up." Dolly said, and Juice's face darkened. Suddenly she didn't know if she should ask, she didn't want to make him angry.

"And?" Juice asked.

"Well, he asked me if I had asked you why you did it. I guess I just assumed that it was because of the feds, but I know you didn't tell anyone."

"No I didn't." Juice said.

"So I guess I just want to know what Chibs was talking about. Why you did what you did." Dolly said, ready for him to say he wasn't going to talk about it.

Instead he sighed, looking as if he was finding the right words to say. Finally he said, "I went outside when we were all at the warehouse. I found Miles, one of the prospects, trying to sneak a brick of coke under his shirt, and I started to go get the guys, when he pulled a knife on me. All I could do was shoot him, or he would have killed me."

Dolly was taken aback by his story and said, "You had to, he was going to kill you."

"Doesn't make it easier." Juice said softly.

Dolly sat up and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry you had to do that."

"Me too." He whispered.

_**So yes, this chapter is a little long, but I just didn't want to break it up. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing this story, you guys are great! Right now my life is kind of boring. No college, no Sons of Anarchy, no Walking Dead, I just don't know what to do with myself other than write! And in response to Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27, yes I did die! I literally almost laid in a ball and died. When they said you get to see naked Juice, I was expecting something completely different! Leave it to Kurt Sutter to get you excited and scared at the same time. I mean, I was loving the view, but as far as everything else, I just wanted to give Juice a hug. He really needs one. **_


	5. Chapter 5

So before we start this chapter off, I just wanted to warn everyone that there is some adult content in this one, not much, but still a tad bit. I'm not sure if I'll add anymore in, so for now I'm just rating this chapter as M. If you guys like that steamy romance stuff, I can keep it up! Tell me if that's a possible thing you all want!

The next morning when Juice rolled over to throw an arm over Dolly, he found she was gone. With a confused 'humph', he searched for a note on the pillow, explaining to him that he was an amazing guy and he deserved better than her. That's usually how things ended up for him, him warming up to a girl just for her to leave him with a note explaining why. For some reason this time felt worse, mostly because he felt Dolly was someone special.

There wasn't a note, though, and when he rolled back over, he found her clothes still strewn about the room. He felt his head drop back on his pillow as a wave of relief flooded through him.

He put on a simple pair of black sweatpants that hung off of his hips, exposing the lines most girls told him were called the 'V'. Somehow they drove the female population crazy, so naturally Juice liked to show them off every now and then.

As soon as he left his room, the smell of coffee assailed his senses. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell, and found Dolly in the kitchen. She stood with her back to him, pouring a cup of coffee for herself. For a moment he stood in the doorway, watching her as she did. Her black hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and one of his shirts was delicately hanging off of her shoulders, her bare legs bouncing as she hummed.

With a smile, he silently padded over to her, slipping his arms around her waist. Dolly jumped and twisted her head to look at him, "Jesus!"

"No, sorry, just me." Juice said, his mouth right next to her ear.

"I hope you don't mind I stole one of your shirts." Dolly said, "It was too stressful for me to put my clothes back on."

"I'm happy you didn't." Juice said delightfully, "You look great in my shirt."

"Coffee?"

He stretched, yawning, "No thanks, I have to get to the clubhouse. Official Jax business."

"But it's a Sunday." Dolly complained, "The day of rest."

"No sleep for the weary." Juice said, kissing her cheek. He unwrapped his arms from around her and made his way to the refrigerator, taking the carton of orange juice out. He took a large swig from the carton and wiped his mouth, his gaze meeting Dolly's. "So what does Jax have for you today?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I have absolutely no clue." Juice said, "What are you going to do?"

"No clue either." She muttered.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here if you want to. Shower's in there," he pointed down the hall to his left, "and I've got Netflix so you're pretty much set."

He watched her nod absentmindedly, taking another sip of her coffee. The tattoos on her arms shone through his white shirt, and the morning sun shining through the window made her look like she was glowing. An angel. Juice thought.

They conversed a little longer before he retreated to his room to grab some clothes, before heading to the shower. The warm water felt good in contrast to the cool morning, soothing his aching back. He turned around to face the stream, letting it run over his face.

Images of Miles flashed against his closed eyelids, the look of his face as he realized he was going to die. There wasn't a day that went by that Juice didn't think about the Prospect, not a second that he didn't feel guilty for everything he'd done. He knew he was weak, and he felt himself breaking every time someone else died, whether they deserved it or not. He rested his forearms against the wall of the shower, touching his forehead against the cool tiles.

He felt hands on his back and turned to find Dolly behind him. She grinned sheepishly, "I thought I could use a shower, and decided today would be a good day to be eco-friendly. Starting with saving water." She winked.

All thoughts of depression fled his mind, and he found himself smiling, "Dolly McCreedy being eco-friendly?"

"Crazy right?"

Juice shook his head, running his hand along her jawline until it rested on the back of her head. He leaned down, and stopped just before their lips met. Dolly opened her eyes and looked up at him, something between amusement and fire flashing in her eyes, "Really?"

He softly chuckled before pulling her to him, their lips coming together. Her hands ran down his chest to just below his belly, not low enough to satisfy him, but still sending a spark of fire through his body. He maneuvered her around, so that her back was against the shower wall. The hands that held her face, traveled down to her bare hips where they pulled her closer to his. Like he did the first night they had been together, he wrapped her legs around his waist, his lips traveling down her neck. With a thrust of his hips, he was inside of her, making her gasp and dig her nails into his back. He smiled, pleased with himself that he was the one pleasuring her.

Take that Tig.

The water beat down on them as Juice's thrusts became more fervent, and Dolly's moans became louder. He rested his head in the crook of her neck, and could hear her heavy breathing in his ear. The pleasure mounted, and Dolly finally cried out, clinging to him as pleasurable spasms shook her body.

He kept thrusting until the flutter in his stomach told him to stop. He gently set Dolly down, her knees a little weak. She gave him a soft kiss before whispering, "Let me take care of that."

Slowly, she trailed kisses down his chest, before sinking to her knees.

When she stood, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, before delightfully shooing him out of the shower. She took her time, revelling in the warmth left over from their intimacy.

By the time she stepped out, dried herself off, and dressed in a pair of his sweatpants and a shirt he'd shrunk, Juice was long gone. He'd left a note on the counter, though, explaining to her just what he planned to do to her that night.

A knock on the front door made her spill coffee on the counter. She briefly cleaned up the little puddle before hurrying to the door. Roosevelt stood with his back to her watching the car passing by. He turned, taking his sunglasses off, and paused with his mouth open, obviously not expecting to see her.

"Dolly." He finally said, "I guess I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I noticed." She muttered.

"Is Juice home?" Roosevelt asked.

"You just missed him." Dolly said, giving him her best fake smile.

"May I ask what you're doing here?"

"I was planning my brilliant scheme to murder Juice." Dolly said, "Need to search the premises?"

"Not going to let that one go are you?" Roosevelt asked, referring to his search of her

shop.

"Not likely." Dolly said, "And if you really need to know what I'm doing here, I just got

done fucking Juice in the shower."

Roosevelt smiled, looking slightly uncomfortable, "Alright."

"Anything else you 'need to know'?"

"Just what time Juice might be home."

"No clue." Dolly answered truthfully.

"Well if you see him, just tell him I need to talk to him. It's important." Roosevelt said, slipping his sunglasses back on.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Dolly asked angrily, making the officer turn back around, "You've basically ruined his life, do you know how hard I'm trying to get him to smile again. He barely talks, barely eats, he has nightmares so bad that he talks in his sleep-" She stopped herself before her anger got the better of her. Finally she sighed and threw up her hands, her voice turning soft, "Can you just leave him alone?"

Roosevelt's face softened, but all he said was, "Just tell him I stopped by."

Dolly watched him tromp down the steps to his squad car, just as Gemma's SUV pulled up to the curve. She got out and hurriedly walked across the road, staring at Roosevelt. She ignored his nod and asked Dolly, "What the hell does he want?"

"To ruin Juice's life even more." Dolly muttered, swinging the door shut, "How'd you know I was here?"

"Hap said this is the place you'd be." Gemma said, giving the younger woman a wry smile, "Told you something was up between you two."

Dolly hid her smile as she finished wiping up her spilled coffee in the kitchen, "I guess you were right."

"Am I ever wrong?" Gemma asked, "Listen, I'm going shopping and since you're new to the club, I thought I'd see if you wanted to come along and get some leather."

"Leather?" Dolly asked, turning to look at Gemma, who sat down on one of the stools at the island.

"Yeah." Gemma said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Once you're in the club, you need to have leather. That's how you keep your man, they can't resist a woman in leather."

"I don't know, I've never really worn leather." Dolly said, not sure if she was too thrilled about the idea.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart, Juice sees you in what I'm going to put you in, you'll have him eating out of your hand by the end of the night." Gemma said, throwing her purse over her shoulder, "I hope you don't have any plans."

"Well I did have a date with the couch, Netflix, and Dexter, but I think I can do a rain check." Dolly said, "I just need to hop on over to my place to get some clothes."

"Then let's go." Gemma said, steering her toward the door.

In no time they were in the city, Charming running a little low on its leather retail shops, searching the racks of the Harley Davidson warehouse. Gemma held up a black shirt, the sleeves had red roses down the sleeves, and the front had cuts in the sides to reveal a colored tank top underneath, or skin if you were really up to it.

"I actually like this a lot." Dolly said, rubbing the fabric between her fingers.

"If you don't get it, I will." Gemma shrugged, "And here are some pants to go with."

Dolly eyed the tight leather pants that would no doubt take five minutes to get into. As she examined them further, she decided the five minutes would be worth it. By the time they were done, Dolly had three bags full of clothing, and Gemma two.

"You should put one of those outfits on so I don't feel like a hooker." Gemma said, throwing a glance at a group of women that walked by in cute sundress.

Dolly found herself actually wanting to put her new clothes on, and ducked into a nearby store. She dressed in the bathroom, putting on the tight leather pants, knee-high high heeled boots, and a form fitting black long sleeved shirt. On the sleeves was a swirl of patterns, reminding her of the tattoos on her arms. To top it off, she put a gaudy diamond and leather belt around her hips and over her shirt. When she looked in the mirror she realized she looked strikingly similar to Gemma.

When she came out of the bathroom, Gemma smiled, "Juice is going to love me."

Dolly drew her black curls around her neck and said, "I feel weird."

"You look fantastic." Gemma said, "Mr. Multicolored Hair over there is staring at you."

Dolly hadn't realized she had entered a somewhat gothic store, and looked to where Gemma had motioned with her eyes. A man with piercings decorating his face was indeed staring at her. When their gazes met, his electric blue eyes, no doubt the cause of colored contacts, darted away from her. He had short black hair that was spiked upwards, the ends a bright blue like the color of his eyes.

"I think he wants what you got." Gemma said.

"I think I'll stick with Juice, thank you." Dolly muttered.

They exited the store and continued making their way down the street. Gemma took a long side-glance at Dolly before asking, "So how did it happen?"

"What?"

"How did you and Juice get together? Did you hook up?"

"Well I went upstairs after confessing my crush on him, and he came after me and one thing lead to another and now I'm his old lady." Dolly explained in a sentence.

Gemma nodded approvingly and they climbed into her SUV.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dolly asked.

"Shoot."

"What happens if someone rats on the club?"

Gemma arched an eyebrow and said, "Either he gets exiled, or he meets Mr. Mayhem."

"Who's Mr. Mayhem?" Dolly asked.

Gemma was silent for a moment, her eyes hardening. Dolly didn't know if she was going to answer, so just assumed whoever Mr. Mayhem was, he wasn't good news. Finally Gemma said quietly, "Death."

"What?" Dolly asked.

"Mr. Mayhem is death." Gemma said, "When someone says another person is going to meet Mr. Mayhem, that means he's going to get killed."

Dolly felt her stomach tighten, knowing Juice could be killed if it got out that he ratted on the club. Her mouth went dry and she stared out the window, silence filling the car.

"Why'd you want to know?" Gemma asked after a moment.

Dolly shrugged, "Juice is really troubled over Miles, and I just wanted to know what would have happened to him if Juice hadn't had to kill him."

"If Juice hadn't killed him, someone else would have." Gemma said.

When they finally got back to Charming, Gemma dropped Dolly off at Juice's house. "Hey!" Gemma called as Dolly headed to the house, "Tell Juice I say hi."

"Will do." Dolly said.

"Have a good date with Dexter." Gemma said, putting her sunglasses on. Dolly laughed and watched her pull away.

When she entered the house, she heard someone in the kitchen. Happy Juice was home, she checked her hair in the small mirror by the door, and swung around the corner saying, "Hey you."

She stopped short as a man in a black ski mask whirled around. Behind him, one of the kitchen drawers was open, and papers littered the floor. Dolly felt her stomach tighten and tried to run for the door, but a new set of arms caught her before she could turn the knob. With a scream, she tried to elbow the attacker in the stomach like she saw in the movies. He grunted, but still didn't let go as the man from the kitchen entered the dining room.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Who are you?" She shot back.

His eyes hardened, and he sent a blow to her face with the back of his hand. She was thrown to the side, but the man holding her didn't let her go.

"Tell me who you are."

"Dolly." She said, the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth. She spat a mouthful of blood at him, and he slapped her again, "Dolly who?"

"McCreedy." She said, feeling her eye already throbbing.

"What are you doing here?" The man continued to ask, "How much do you know about the Sons of Anarchy?"

Dolly stayed silent, glaring up at the intruder. He shouted, hitting her again, and said, "How much do you know?"

She swallowed the blood in her mouth and said, "Not much. I'm Juice's girlfriend, but he doesn't tell me anything. I'm an old lady, not a member."

"We've got to get out of here man, Juice will be home soon." The man holding Dolly said.

"We'll be back, Miss McCreedy," The other said, his voice low, face inches from hers, "let's hope you won't be here next time."

With one last blow to her face, he turned on his heel and disappeared into the kitchen where the back door was. The man holding Dolly picked her up and threw her onto the table, causing it to crack down the middle and break in half.

By the time she struggled to her feet, they were gone, and she sat down trying to process what had happened. What had they been looking for? Why were they there in the middle of the day? How did they know Juice?

She made her way to the bathroom and dampened a washcloth, dabbing her split lip and bloody nose. Her eye was throbbing with pain, and she knew it would start bruising soon. Any hope of hiding it from Juice was gone. She could try and use the lame excuse that she fell down her stairs, but she doubted he would believe her. It was probably a good idea to tell him someone was in his house, too.

By the time she heard his bike pull into the garage, her eye was black, and her split lip had darkened. Juice opened the door to the kitchen, juggling three paper bags full of groceries. Dolly came into the room, leaning on the counter and watched him struggle to close the door, "I thought maybe we could make some chicken and-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw her face, the bags of groceries dropped to the floor as he rushed to her saying, "What happened?"

"Gemma and I went shopping today while you were gone." Dolly started, the cut on the inside of her cheek rubbing against her teeth, "When I came back, there was someone in the kitchen going through your drawers. I tried to get to the door, but someone else caught me."

"They did this?" Juice asked, his body radiating anger, "Did you see who it was?"

"No, they had masks on." Dolly said.

Juice rubbed his chin, his dark eyes burning. He slowly reached up to brush her lip with his thumb, and then pulled out his phone, dialing a number. After a moment, Dolly heard someone answer.

"What are you doing?" Juice asked, and paused while the person responded, "Call the guys, tell them to get to the clubhouse right now." Another pause, "You'll know when you get there."

He hung up the phone and said, "We're going to the clubhouse."

"Juice, it's not that big of a deal." Dolly protested.

"Yes, it is." Juice said, "Someone has been breaking into houses. Uncer just got attacked the other day at Gemma's."

"Is he okay?" Dolly asked.

"He's better than you."

She followed him into the garage, and sat behind him on the bike, wrapping her arms around his waist. He sped to the clubhouse, his movements and driving letting her know just how angry he was.

When they got there, the line of bikes signalled the rest of the club was there. Gemma's SUV also sat parked on the other side of the lot.

Inside, the men sat around the table meant for SAMCRO meetings, and Juice steered her inside the room. Jax sat at the head of the table, surrounded by the guys, and surprisingly, Clay sat at the opposite end.

"Juice," Jax said, "what's going on brother?"

He stepped aside, revealing Dolly, who felt awkward standing in the club's room. Jax's face turned from curious to serious, and he rose out of his chair, "What happened?"

"The people who have been breaking into houses broke into mine." Juice said, his voice low, "Dolly came in when they did."

Tig was also out of his chair, taking Dolly's head in his hands, "Are you alright, Doll?"

"Well besides the pain in my face I'm all good." Dolly said.

Jax's face mirrored Juice's, their furiosity filling the small room. Happy straightened in his chair and asked, "Did you get a good look at them?"

"No, they were wearing masks." Dolly said, "But one man's eyes were brown? I don't know if that helps at all."

The Nomads sitting behind Clay shifted in their seats.

"Well, it's clear that these guys are hitting the club's homes." Clay spoke up from his seat, "What we need to do is figure out why."

"Did they say anything?" Jax asked.

"They asked me a bunch of questions like 'what did I know about the club', and stuff like that." Dolly said.

"Then that confirms it." Chibs said, "They're hitting SAMCRO."

"They said they would be back." Dolly whispered, "And told me I better not be there when they came."

Juice's eyes were trained on the floor, an angry scowl etched on his face. Jax ran a hand through his blond hair and said, "Maybe you should stay at the clubhouse for a while, until we find out who these guys are. Juice isn't always going to be at the house."

Juice nodded, "I'd feel better if you did."

Dolly looked around the table, and each of the other men were nodding. She also nodded, "Okay, I guess I can do that."

"In the meantime, we're going to do everything we can to find these sons of bitches." Tig said, glancing at Jax, who nodded in agreement.

Dolly was ushered out of the room, the two doors slamming shut behind her. She watched Juice sit down, his hands clasping together on the table, as if to keep them from shaking. She locked eyes with Chibs, who quickly glanced at Juice and back at her. Keep him calm, she tried to say through her gaze. As if he knew what she was saying, he nodded once, and then turned his gaze to where Jax was talking at the head of the table.

The door opened and closed behind her and she turned to see Gemma striding through the bar. She saw Dolly and stopped for a moment before putting her hands on her shoulders, "What happened?"

Dolly was sick of that question. "After you dropped me off, there were some guys in Juice's house. They roughed me up a little and went on their way."

"A little?" Gemma muttered, "Looks like you need a drink."

"A drink sounds good." Dolly agreed.

The door opened again, and this time Gemma's new boy toy, Nero, swaggered into the room. They guys had told her about Nero's business, and he was possibly the first pimp she'd seen that could rock a cardigan.

"Hey Gem," Nero said, giving the leather clad woman a kiss on the cheek, "Jax been in there long?"

"They're having a meeting about those burglars." Gemma said, then motioned towards Dolly, "They hit Juice's house with Dolly inside."

Nero turned his head and grimaced, "Whoa, mi dios! Are you alright?"

It was the first time Dolly had met Nero, but they way Juice talked about him made him out to be a good guy. She nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. It's not like I've never taken a punch before."

Nero chuckled, and swept his gaze over her, "I bet you all the money I have, that Gemma helped you pick out those clothes."

"How'd you guess?" Dolly asked, flashing him a smile.

Gemma, who was also smiling, said, "I thought she could use a biker's old lady makeover."

"Well, you did good." Nero said, eyes flicking to where the doors of the meeting room opened. Jax was out in a heartbeat after seeing Nero, and the two men embraced before walking outside.

Juice found his way to Dolly's side, his face was now relaxed, but she could still feel the tension in his hands. She massaged them with her thumbs and said, "Hey, what were you planning on making tonight for supper?"

"Stuffed chicken breast with alfredo." He muttered, twirling his glass of whiskey on the counter.

"Jesus, maybe I should come over and eat with you two." Gemma said, leaning against the opposite wall. Her dark eyes met Dolly's and she winked, "Did you notice Dolly's new threads?"

Dolly realized Gemma was trying to get the attack out of Juice's mind. Juice's eyes flicked to Dolly, and after a moment he sat up straight, "So that's where you and Gemma went."

"I told her I look weird, but she said she thinks it looks good." Dolly said, looking down at herself. Although she had changed out of the high-heels and into her high tops, she left the tight pants and shirt on.

Finally Juice smiled, "You look great." Dolly sighed, mentally relieved. After a sip of his drink he said, "Remember that note I left you this morning?"

Dolly had to think for a moment before she remembered the detailed note he had planned for them that night, "Yes, why?"

"I still have that planned." He said matter of factly.

"Good." Dolly smiled, "After today, I need a good stress reliever." She climbed into Juice's lap, giving him a quick kiss. Tig and Happy came up on either side of them and Happy said, "Listen Dolly, I was thinking that maybe, only if you wanted, I could be your bodyguard."

"Or me." Tig said quickly.

"Aw, thanks guys, but I think I'll be okay." Dolly smiled, "I have this guy."

"Well if you ever need someone, we're here for you." Happy said, and Tig agreed. She felt warmth in her stomach knowing that the men of the club would protect her.

And in the coming days, she found that to be all too true.

_******In my last A/N, I wrote that the chapter was long, and after rereading it, I realized it wasn't even that long. I guess it just felt like it because it took me forever to write it. So I set in motion coming events, which I'm really happy about! So tell me what you think! **_


End file.
